When He Smiles
by vickykun
Summary: Seu sorriso é contagiante... Faz qualquer um se apaixonar. Bryce x Chuck/ Casey x Chuck AVISO: SLASH A primeira de Chuck em português!*-*
1. When He Smiles

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a John Scawartz e Chris Fedak,blablabla

**Shippers:** Bryce X Chuck/** John X Chuck**

**Categoria:** Slash/Drama/ Lemon

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **NOT;.; Gosh,espero que não tenha tantos erros;;.;É UMA CILADA,BINO!

**Capítulos: **Não sei... Ainda escrevendo O.õ Mas tenham certeza de que serão muitos( talvez)

**Sinopse:** Seu sorriso é contagiante... Faz qualquer um se apaixonar.

Quer se libertar das águas,que apesar de tanto amar,ao mesmo tempo o prendem e o sufocam.

**N/A: for Ava Malfoy *-* Alerta de Spoiler! ( Apenas um)  


* * *

  
**

**When He Smiles...**

Como sempre, logo de manhã Chuck já trabalhava em seu balcão da " Nerd Herd".

Olhando para o corredor de vendas, percebeu quem o estava observando e engoliu à seco,temendo o que viria pela frente.

- Hey.

- Ahn... Bryce? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Preciso falar com você, Chuck.

- Comigo?

- Não estou vendo nenhum outro Chuck aqui.

- Er...Está bem... Me acompanhe até o estoque...

O nerd não fazia idéia do motivo de Bryce querer lhe falar tão cedo. Provavelmente para conversar sobre o intersect ou algo do tipo. Seguiram em silêncio até a sala de estocagem, sentando-se em dois banquinhos dispostos no local.

- Para começar... Peço desculpas.

- O que?

- Eu não queria que o transformassem em agente...

- Mas por quê? O que foi que eu te fiz?

- Não me fez nada Chuck... Você é um cara muito legal... Tem um bom coração. Não poderia deixar que tirassem isso de você. Missões nos deixam frios...

- Ahn... Obrigado? Isso é meio inesperado vindo de você... Sem ofensas,ok? – corrigiu-se Chuck.

- Bem... Eu gostaria de saber se... Gostaria sair para jantar comigo hoje?

- Com você?

- Eu não mordo...

- Oh... Claro! Por que não?

- Ótimo. Vou buscá-lo as oito em ponto.

- Na minha casa?

- Sim. Esteja preparado.

- Certo... Er... Eu vou precisar usar alguma roupa especial? É um lugar caro?

- Pode ir como quiser Chuck. Contanto que esteja confortável. Até a noite.

- Até!

Deixaram a sala de mantimentos e voltaram aos seus respectivos lugares. Chuck para seu balcão e Bryce para alguma missão longe dali.

- Hey Morg.

- Diz aí, Chuck?

- Você não vai acreditar!

- No que?

- Bryce me chamou para jantar!

- O que? Aí tem coisa, cara! E se ele quiser te seqüestrar? Ele já fez isso uma vez e pode fazer outra!

- Uhm... Eu nem tinha pensado nisso.

- É melhor tomar cuidado! Lembra do episodio seis da primeira temporada de _Star Trek_?

- Nossa eu me lembro! Aquela emboscada dos _Andorianos_ foi demais!

- Foi demais mesmo!

Após um incessante ataque de risos, se calaram num minuto após a bronca de Big Mike.

O agente mal agüentava tanta ansiedade. Queria saber o motivo do convite. Se fosse uma armadilha, estaria preparado com certeza. Mas talvez Bryce só quisesse conversar.

Durante todo o período no Buy More,fez questão de contar a notícia para todos os colegas. Até esperou o horário do almoço para "raptar" Sarah do Orange Orange para seu balcão. Esta achou interessante e um bom momento para espionar Bryce. Já Big Mike disse que deveria tomar cuidado com o cara "esquisito" e por último Casey, que não pareceu muito contente.

- Você é burro ou o que, Bartowski?

- Ahn?

- Ele é um espião tão frio e calculista quanto eu! Não está desconfiando de nada?

- Mas... Mas ele pareceu sincero... E...

- Tire esse sorriso idiota do rosto! Cresça, Bartowski! Não seja tão ingênuo!

Chuck pareceu uma bexiga que acabara de levar uma agulhada. Seu sorriso desaparecera por completo e seu olhar era triste.

De uns tempos para cá, algumas ofensas de Casey realmente machucavam.

A agente loira se aproximou para abraçá-lo, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você tinha que estragar tudo, não é?- disse Sarah, amargamente.

- Ora vamos! Ele não é nenhuma menininha frágil que não pode ouvir a verdade!

- Casey!

- Está bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Vou voltar ao trabalho...

- Não ligue para o que ele disse Chuck. Você não é burro nem imaturo.

- Sabe Sarah... Não é como se eu fosse frágil ou algo do tipo... Mas ultimamente os comentários dele têm machucado... E muito.

- Eu sei... Mas tente não pensar nisso, ok? Hoje você tem um jantar! Não deixe que um comentário estrague seu dia... É o seu dia!

- Tem razão Sarah... Você é a melhor...

- E eu não sei?- disse convencida. - Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Chuck mal podia esperar pelo encontro e nem mesmo sabia o porquê de tanta excitação.

Ao fim do expediente, fechou se balcão, retirou o uniforme e foi para casa. Tomou um longo banho e começou a pensar no que vestir. Sua irmã e Devon o ajudaram a escolher a roupa. Um visual chique, mas casual. Uma camisa pólo verde água bem solta com uma calça Jeans lavada e sapato social preto. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás com um pouco de gel e usava um de seus melhores perfumes.

Não pôde deixar de levar seu terno, onde seu revólver já estava cuidadosamente guardado. Estava pronto.

Ás oito horas em ponto, Bryce chegou para buscá-lo. Como Chuck já imaginava, estava muito bem vestido com um terno negro da Gucci. Seu Porsche vermelho estava estacionado em frente ao portão.

O nerd quase precisou levantar o queixo com as mãos, principalmente quando o outro abriu a porta do lado passageiro para que entrasse só para depois entrar.

- Bela roupa. - disse Bryce, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Ah... Obrigado... A sua também...

- Está desconfortável?

- N-Não...

- Sei o que deve estar pensando. Mas não tenha medo. Não vou fazer nada.

- Sério?

- Eu juro.

- Se diz assim...

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yay ;3 Já voltei ;3 Agora com uma de Chuck *-* Eu amo esse seriado;.;]

Creio que esta seja a primeira de Chuck em português! *-*( ao menos aqui no FF)

Para minha Ava Malfoy ;33333

Não se esqueçam dos reviews S2

Jya


	2. I Love You

**I Love You**

Não demoraram em chegar ao restaurante, onde o _mêtre_ os aguardava com um largo sorriso.

- Boa-noite, senhor Larkin.

- Boa- noite Willian.

- Sua mesa já foi reservada; siga até o final do corredor e suba as escadas. Primeira mesa.

- Obrigado.

Seguiram pelo caminho indicado até chegarem à cobertura. Era uma área exclusiva com apenas uma mesa, ao ar livre. A vista era maravilhosa e ia diretamente para os arranha céus. Um chef de cozinha estava no aguardo, com seu fogão móvel.

- Bom Sour,meus senhores.

- Boa-noite, chef.

Chuck estava tão boquiaberto quanto antes, sentando-se de modo desajeitado.

- Uau.

- Qual o _menu_ de hoje,chef?

- Oh sim. Esta noite teremos maravilhosas _Cuisses de Grenouilles_,como entrada. Em seguida teremos um delicioso _Blanquet de Veau_,_ Raclette_ para acompanhar e por fim, _Escargots de Bourgone._

- Maravilhoso. E de sobremesa?

- Um delicado _Mille Feuilles_.

- Perfeito.

- O que foi que ele disse?

- Vamos por ordem. Coxas de rã,ensopado de vitela, Queijo derretido com batatas e carne seca, Caracóis com manteiga e salsa fresca e por fim Doce de Mil Folhas.

- Uhm... Parece bom...

- Os senhores gostariam de algum vinho para acompanhar?

- Qual nos recomenda?

- Recomendo _Beujolais_. Um bom vinho que se adapta a qualquer tipo de culinária.

- É frutado, creio eu?

- Sim. Com delicadas notas de morangos e framboesas. Seu aroma, como podem ver, é fascinante.

Com grande destreza, o _chef _encheu duas taças e aguardou a reação dos clientes.

- Perfeito.

- Er... Bem... - dizia o nerd, parecendo um tanto quanto confuso.

-Nunca degustou um vinho antes?

- Eu já tomei... Algumas vezes...

- Deixe-me ensiná-lo.

Bryce explicou passo a passo para a degustação; desde o movimento feito com a taça, para sentir os aromas,ao modo de tomar para sentir o gosto na ponta da língua.

Até em tão tudo estava bem, não fosse por Chuck ter quebrado a fina taça ao depositá-la com força na mesa.

- Ouch... Me... Me desculpe Bryce! Foi sem querer! Eu... Eu...

- Não tem problema Está tudo bem.

Gentilmente, o agente puxou um lenço e retirou os respingos que sujavam a camisa do nerd.

O chef levou mais uma taça e aproveitou para servir a refeição. Tudo estava maravilhoso. Conversaram sobre os assuntos mais variados e por incrível que pareça, nenhum deles tinha a ver com Intersect, espionagem, etc...

A temperatura começou a esquentar. Talvez fosse pelo vinho ou pela comida.

- É minha impressão ou está esquentando? – disse o nerd, retirando o casaco e abrindo o botão da camisa pólo.

- Nem me fale...

Os olhares começaram a se cruzar e sorrisos cada vez mais sinceros surgiam. Bryce deu o primeiro passo, tocando singelamente as mãos de Chuck. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares cúmplices e carícias entre as mãos. De modo discreto, o agente de olhos azuis foi se aproximando. O nerd mordia levemente os lábios, num misto de receio e desejo. Podia até sentir a respiração de Bryce tocar seu rosto. Este se debruçou sobre Chuck, tocando seus lábios nos dele, distribuindo beijos suaves antes de tomá-lo completamente.

Nada havia preparado o garoto para aquela sensação. Sentia pequenas correntes elétricas percorrerem por todo seu corpo, como se tivesse levado um choque. Mas um choque muito agradável. Era algo inexplicável. Mesmo assim, não queria se esforçar para arranjar uma definição do que estava sentindo. Só sabia que queria muito mais.

Bryce com muito custo cessou o beijo, mas ainda manteve as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Reservei um quarto... Num hotel a duas quadras daqui...

- Hotel? Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

- Pode ter certeza...

- Ah... Por mim tudo bem...

Agradeceram ao _chef_ pela refeição maravilhosa, agradeceram ao _mêtre _e deixaram o restaurante. Durante o caminho tentaram se manterem foco, para que não acontecesse nenhum acidente.

O hotel parecia caro,assim como o restaurante,mesmo assim não deixava de ter um ar confortável. A recepcionista mirou sorridente para o casal e entregou-lhes a chave. Não era a primeira vez que o rapaz de olhos azuis reservava um quarto.

Foi muito difícil conter os beijos durante a subida do elevador. No corredor, continuaram com lábios colados até localizarem a porta do apartamento 623. Bryce com todo o autocontrole que restava, abriu a porta com as mãos trêmulas, puxando Chuck para dentro.

Todo o auto controle foi para o espaço trancaram a porta e se encontraram sozinhos dentro do enorme quarto. Não tinham tempo nem paciência para olhar a decoração. Apenas se jogaram na enorme king size, agarrados num forte abraço.

Mas de repente, Bryce se afastou do abraço, sentando-se na cama para se livrar do terno, da gravata já frouxa e da camisa. Chuck não conseguiu desviar os olhos do abdômen definido, mas não muito grosseiro do outro agente. Era mais magro do que imaginava.

Sem esperar mais, o rapaz de olhos azuis se jogou sobre o corpo do outro, ajudando-o a retirar todas as peças. E até sua própria calça. Era a única coisa que faltava para que ficassem completamente nus. O corpo de Chuck era exatamente como o outro imaginava. Era normal, mas não deixava de ser atraente. Sem pêlo algum nem uma barriga saliente. Simplesmente algo muito agradável de ver.

A carícia continuou. Bryce atacou sua nuca, seus ombros, com beijos leves, levando-o a loucura. Tudo o que o nerd podia fazer era se deixar levar pelo momento, sentindo as mãos quentes do outro o tocarem por todos os lugares. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando teve seus abios tomados mais uma vez.

Chuck estava corado, com os lábios entreabertos e com olhos fechados ao sentir àquela carícia tão íntima. Sentiu uma das mãos do outro se fechar sobre seu membro, causando uma intensa fricção, para cima e para baixo.

Jamais pensou que ter alguém fazendo isso por ele seria tão bom. Não demorou muito para chegar ao ápice e até se envergonhou por isso. Bryce mal o havia tocado e ele já expiralava intensamente.

- É a sua primeira vez com um homem?

- Na verdade... A minha primeira vez... Com qualquer pessoa...

- Uhm... Espere aqui.

O agente de olhos claros deixou a cama e procurou por seu terno. De dentro dos bolsos retirou um pequeno pote de creme e um preservativo, voltando para a cama logo depois.

- Proteção?

- Sempre... E isto aqui. - disse mostrando o pote- É um lubrificante com base aquosa.

- E para que serve?

- Para não te machucar e facilitar a penetração... Pelo que me disse, ainda é virgem, não é?

- Aham...

- Por isso tomarei todos os cuidados necessários.

- Certo.

- Fique de bruços?

- O que?

- De bruços, assim.

Bryce posicionou Chuck do modo correto, colocando um travesseiro em baixo de sua virilha.

- Por que isso?

- O que você tem aí atrás é um músculo e como todo o músculo, pode ser moldado e manipulado. Por isso vou fazer uma espécie de massagem para abrir espaço entre as paredes.

- Ainda não entendi.

- Você ainda é virgem, Chuck. Essa posição é mais confortável para quem nunca fez.

- Oh... Está bem... Vou ficar quieto...

- Isso mesmo. Fique quietinho e tente relaxar

Com muito cuidado, bryce pegou um pouco do gel com a mão e espalhou pelos dedos.

Esperou um tempo para que Chuck acalmasse sua respiração e introduziu o primeiro dedo lubrificado, fazendo com que o outro arqueasse as costas. Foi muito paciente em explorar a cavidade com calma, para ao machucar o parceiro Fez alguns movimentos circulares, outros para frente e para trás para depois introduzir mais um e mais outro, assim sucessivamente.

O nerd sentia leves espasmos pelo corpo e mordia os lábios com força. Aquilo era muito bom, mas sabia que o que estaria lá daqui a um tempo não seria tão pequeno assim. Sentiu uma espécie de abandono quando os dedos foram retirados.

- Respire fundo. No começo dói um pouco, mas logo você se acostuma. Não fique tenso.

Tente relaxar. Pode fazer isso por mim?

- Aham...

- Ótimo.

Chuck respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em outra coisa. Por exemplo _Medal of Honour_, ou sobre o _Comic Con_ que teria nesse ano.

Tentando manter-se calmo, Bryce entrou devagar, encaixando-se aos poucos.

- Ahhhh...- gritou Chuck,ao sentir uma forte ardência.

- Shhh... Calma... Já vai passar... - dizia Bryce,acariciando as costas do parceiro.

Mesmo dizendo isso, nem mesmo ele sabia se teria calma. Estar dentro daquele local quente e apertado era algo totalmente excitante. Parou um pouco para respirar e começou a mover levemente os quadris. Com o tempo, aumentou a velocidade, percebendo que o parceiro já se acostumara com o volume. Estava indo cada vez mais fundo até alcançar a glândula do prazer. Chuck quase pulou da cama.

- UAU! Oh-MEU-DEUS!- não conseguiu conter o grito.

As estocadas se tornaram ainda mais intensas, porém não pararam por ali. Várias posições diferentes vieram à caminho,gemidos cada vez mais altos. Os dois estavam frente a frente, olhando-se nos olhos até que veio o inevitável orgasmo que atingiu ambos como uma explosã exaustos, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

Bryce despejou mais alguns beijos pelo rosto do parceiro e rolou para o lado, mesmo assim mantendo suas mãos unidas.

- Chuck... Você é tudo o que eu imaginava... E mais um pouco...

- Uma palavra para você Bryce: U-AU. Tipo,uau mesmo!

- Que bom que gostou... Sabe... Eu sempre gostei de você... Desde primeira vez que nos vimos... Você é tão fofo quanto eu imaginava...

- Fala sério?

- É verdade... Eu... Eu te amo Chuck... Quando me dei por mim... Já estava completamente apaixonado...

- Obrigado,Bryce...De verdade...

- Eu precisava que você soubesse disso... Por favor me prometa que vai ser feliz...

- Ahn?

- Me prometa que vai ser feliz Chuck...

- Eu... Eu prometo... Mas por que está falando isso?

- Obrigado... Vamos descansar um pouco...

- Até amanhã...

- Boa-noite.

Bryce não podia responder até o amanhã, por que o amanhã talvez não existisse.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ah *-* Eu amo lemon ;333

espero que tenha gostado momor *-*( leia-se Ava)

não se esqueçam dos reviews ;.;

Jya


	3. I m Sorry

**I´m Sorry**

No dia seguinte, Chuck acordou com humor renovado. Rolou para o lado de modo preguiçoso, a fim de abraçar o "ficante", mas este não estava mais lá. O rapaz de olhos azuis havia deixado apenas um bilhete sobre o travesseiro com os escritos " Me desculpe."

De qualquer forma não se preocupou com isso. Bryce provavelmente tinha alguma missão para executar. Por sorte ainda era cedo e teria tempo de passar em casa antes de ir para o trabalho. Juntou suas coisas, pegou a camisa do outro que ainda estava lá e deixou o hotel.

Quando entrou em casa recebeu os olhares fixos de sua irmã e de Capt. Awesome.

- E ai maninho? Como foi o jantar?

- Foi ótimo Ellie... Totalmente...

- Parece que o jantar foi Demais! Voltou só no dia seguinte, hein?

- Vocês dois nem imaginam...

- Bem... Nós já voltamos Devon. - disse a garota, empurrando o irmão para o quarto certificou-se de que estavam sozinhos e se sentou na cama.

- Me diz! Conte tudo!

- Ah Ellie...

- Vamos! Fale para sua irmãzinha!

- Foi legal... Nós jantamos, conversamos...

- E vai me dizer que não rolou nada?

- Rolou...

- Ah! Que fofinho!- Vibrou a garota. - Fico tão feliz por você!

- Ele é totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava... Na verdade eu nunca pensei que ficaria com um cara... Ele é mesmo Demais.

- Ouvi alguém dizer Demais?- Disse Devon,entrando de gaiato na conversa.

- Sim, . Você ouviu...

- Estou orgulhoso de você, cara! Mas uma vez provou que é mesmo Demais!

- Obrigado...

- Invista na relação, maninho! Pode dar certo. Agora eu e o Devon aqui vamos deixá-lo à vontade.

- mesmo é de um banho...

- Até daqui a pouco.

Tomou um banho bem relaxante. Praguejou mentalmente por cauda da dor muscular, mas lembrou-se que toda a dor valera a pena afinal.

Já relaxado, vestiu seu uniforme, colocou seu crachá e deu um cheiro na camisa de Bryce. Parecia piegas, porém esse gesto o fazia se lembrar daquela noite. " Ele cheira a Dolce & Gabanna..."- pensou.

Estava pronto para o trabalho. Com seu "nerd herd móvel",dirigiu até o supermercado.

Sentiu algo esquisito ao ver Sarah no _Buy More_,pois era seu horário de trabalho no _Orange Orange. _O olhar da garota não era um dos melhores.

- Sarah? O que faz aqui esta hora?

- Ah... Não... Não é nada...

A agente não conseguiria falar, então optou por sair muda do _Buy More_,sem trocar nenhuma palavra com o não entendeu o comportamento dela,mas achou melhor não se importar. Foi até seu balcão e cumprimentou seu melhor amigo e este também não parecia muito animado.

- E ai cara?

- Oi...

- O que está havendo com vocês? Por que estão desanimados hoje?

- Chuck... Cara... Eu sinto muito...

- Ahn?

- Sinto muito pelo Bryce...

- Bryce? O que tem ele?

-Você não está sabendo?

- Não faço a menor idéia do que está falando.

- Ele... Foi... Foi encontrado morto ontem...

- Q-Que?

-Morto. Parece que ele levou um tiro durante a missão... E não resistiu...

- Não pode ser... Não Pode ser...

- Eu sinto muito cara...

- Mas como... ? Isso não é possível! Ontem mesmo eu estava com ele... E hoje ele já não está mais aqui... E... E. - Chuck sentia-se zonzo, andando para lá e para cá.

- Desculpa por te dar a notícia desse jeito,cara...

- Eu... Eu preciso de um pouco de ar...

Ainda transtornado com a notícia, deixou o supermercado, sentando-se num banco próximo. Era muito difícil de acreditar. No dia anterior esteve com o outro. Chegou até a dormir com ele e no dia seguinte ele já não estava mais lá.

O que mais o chateava era não ter tido tempo nem para definir o que sentia por Bryce. Até pensou em seguir o conselho da irmã e investir na relação, mas agora não havia como fazer isso.

- Bartowski. - disse Casey se aproximando.

- Não tenho tempo para você agora, Casey...

- Eu... Sinto pelo que aconteceu... Quero dizer, uma hora ia acontecer. Ele é um espião assim como nós. Cedo ou tarde a morte bate à porta...

- CASEY! Isso não está ajudando, sabia?

- Desculpe... Er... Bem... Só quero dizer que não deve ficar aí sentindo pena de si mesmo. Não é como você dizem hoje em dia, " Bola para frente?"... Eu não tenho muito jeito com as palavras...

- Você até tem razão...

- Mas afinal... Não que me interesse é claro... Hipoteticamente falando... Para onde você foi com ele ontem à noite?

-... Nós fomos jantar por aí... E aconteceram algumas coisas... Diferentes...

- Oh... Entendi... E você gostava... Dele?

- É claro que sim... Olha... Sem querer ser grosseiro... Preciso de um tempo sozinho...

- Claro... Er... Se precisar... Estarei lá dentro...

- O.k, Casey... Valeu...

Ver o nerd daquele jeito não agradava de modo algum ao outro espião. Chuck era uma pessoa extrovertida e era raro vê-lo tão chateado. De certo modo Casey se preocupou com isso. Sua preocupação maior era sobre o caso com Bryce. Será que havia tido algo a mais entre eles? Nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de estar ligando para aquilo.

Chuck estava sem chão. Não sabia o que fazer. Bryce era um amigo especial, mesmo estando longe por todo aquele tempo. Nem teria chance para investir no relacionamento.

Resolveu voltar para casa, já que Big Mike não hesitou em dispensá-lo. Naquela altura, todos do Buy More já sabiam.

Precisou de uma hora para que sua ficha caísse. Bryce estava morto. Nunca mais iria voltar. Assim que pensou nisso, correu para casa e simplesmente ignorou os outros dois moradores, batendo a porta do quarto com força para então fazer o que até então nunca havia feito: Chorou. Chorou baixinho, encolhido contra a porta. Não é como se houvesse se transformado em alguém sensível e frágil de repente. Bryce era alguém importante... E estava se tornando ainda mais importante... Justo agora.

Ficou por duas horas trancado em seu quarto, com a camisa de Bryce sobre seus ombros enquanto jogava _Call of Duty_ para tentar descontrair um pouco e esquecer do ocorrido.

Ellie teve que pegar a chave mestra para abrir a porta. Coisa que não o agradou.

- Por favor, Ellie... Me deixe sozinho...

- Tem alguém aqui... Que quer falar com você.

- Não quero falar com ninguém Ellie...- Chuck se calou ao ver o agente,que possuía um esboço de preocupação na face.

- Bartowski.

- Era só o que me faltava. O que quer aqui, Casey?

- Só passei para... Ver se estava melhor...

- Como se você não ficasse me vigiando todos os dias.

- Sabe que é para sua proteção. Só vim até aqui para ver como você estava e...

Agora quem estava completamente calado era Casey, ao sentir os braços finos o agarrando forte. Tudo o que Chuck precisava naquele momento era de um ombro amigo. O mais velho ficou sem ação, pois a cada dia que passava, a espontaneidade do nerd começava a assustar. Não foi capaz de mover um músculo.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito. - disse Chuck, se recompondo e soltando o outro, temendo levar algum soco ou chute.

- É... Está tudo bem... Acho que... Tenho que ir agora... Vejo você no funeral...

- F- Funeral?

- Sim. Vai ser hoje às três da tarde... Eu vou... Indo... Até mais Bartowski.

O nerd não foi capaz nem de responder. Outro ataque de choro estava por vir.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

ah;.; Adeus Bryce ;.;

Agora é hora do tiozão entrar em ação *-* ( apanha)

hehe

Thanks pelos reviews

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)** e **Jiyoshi P Malfoy **;3333

Até o próximo capítulo;3

Jya


	4. Goodbye

**Goodbye...**

Eram três horas da tarde quando todos se encontravam no cemitério próximo ao centro da cidade. Chuck era amparado por Ellie e Devon, junto à família de Bryce, enquanto Casey, Morgan e Sarah estavam mais afastados.

O padre pediu silêncio e logo começou com as palavras de adeus.

- Olá irmãos e irmãs. Estamos aqui nesse dia para dizer adeus à Bryce Larkin. Filho querido, grande homem, excelente profissional. Um homem que partiu deste mundo, mas que deixou belas lembranças à todos que o conheceram.

Podiam se ouvir choros por todos os lados e o nerd nem ao menos prestou atenção à mensagem.

- Você está bem, maninho?

- Na verdade não... Eu quero ir embora Ellie...

- Só mais um pouquinho. Aguente firme.

As palavras de adeus continuaram por um bom tempo.

- Alguém gostaria de expressar algum sentimento ou palavra em memória de Bryce?

Chuck foi o primeiro a se aproximar. Olhou para o caixão com grande pesar e respirou fundo.

- Bryce... Bryce Larkin foi o cara mais... Corajoso que eu já conheci. Foi um grande amigo... Um amigo muito... Muito especial...- fez uma pausa para dizer algumas coisas em _Klingon_ e continuou: - Eu te amo,cara.

Essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de começar a chorar, sendo consolado por um preocupado Casey.

- Casey...?

- Vou levar você para casa. Esse ambiente não está te fazendo bem.

- Obrigado...

Não se despediram de ninguém. Apenas foram para o carro e deixaram o local o mais rápido possível. Durante o caminho todo, estranhamente o tão falante nerd não disse sequer uma palavra.

- E então? Não vai desandar a falar como sempre?

- Não estou com vontade.

- Ora essa, Bartowski. Supere. Ele se foi. Eu até entenderia se fosse alguém muito importante mesmo, do tipo ligado a você. Mas ele só era um amigo!

- Você não conhecia ele. Sabe... Eu não acho legal você falar isso agora...

- Está bem... Eu não devia mesmo ter falado isso. Só não quero vê-lo chateado desse jeito.

- Quer saber? Você tem toda a razão. Bryce não ia querer me ver assim tão para baixo.

- Certo.

E a viagem de volta continuou tapo silenciosa quanto antes, pois Chuck acabara pegando no sono.

" Até que você fica bem enquanto dorme. Parece um anjinho... – Pensou Casey,se repreendendo logo depois.

Não demorou para que chegassem em casa. Com muito esforço, o agente segurou o rapaz no colo e procurou pela cópia da chave que tinha. Afinal havia valido a pena fazer uma cópia por precaução.

Abriu a porta e procurou pelo primeiro sofá que havia em frente, depositando o corpo ainda adormecido. Ficou um pouco receoso em acordá-lo,mas tinha que fazê-lo. Chacoalhou o nerd levemente.

- Ahn...? O que...

- Calma, Chuck. Você está em casa.

- Obrigado.

- Vou indo agora. Tenho que buscar Sarah e Morgan.

Quando o mais velho já estava se preparando para sair, sentiu Chuck segurar a manga de seu casaco.

- Por favor... Fica...

- O que?

- Fica um pouco aqui. Só um pouco. Não me deixe sozinho aqui.

- Está bem. Mas não vou ficar muito.

- Não tem problema... Só fique alguns minutos se quiser.

- Aham...

Casey não podia estar mais desconfortável com a situação, sentindo o nerd agarrar-se em seu corpo com força. Este não chorava. Mantinha apenas os olhos fechados, deitado sobre o braço do outro agente.

- Sabe... Às vezes eu penso em como seria minha vida se o Intersect não existisse. Tudo isso nunca teria acontecido... Eu ainda teria minha vidinha normal, trabalhando com meus amigos Nerd Herders, jogando videogames todos os dias...

- E nunca teria tido a oportunidade de... Conhecer nos conhecer... Ou até mesmo conhecer Bryce realmente.

- Isso é verdade. Talvez eu ainda estivesse bravo com ele... E nós nunca teríamos chance de...

- Não vamos falar dele.

- É melhor não mesmo...

- Olhe. Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre essas coisas sentimentais.

- Por quê? Você nunca amou na vida, Casey? Você nunca sentiu dor, mágoa ou felicidade?

- Não seja tão idiota, Bartowski. É claro que já senti... Eu já amei... Já me machuquei...

- Então por que está dizendo que não entende dessas coisas?

- Eu não sei... Não gosto muito de falar sobre isso.

- Faz sentido...

- Certo... Acho que já fiquei tempo suficiente aqui, não? Está na minha hora.

- Por favor,_Cas_... Preciso conversar com alguém.

- _Cas_?

- O.k. Te dar um apelido foi uma péssima idéia.

- Ainda bem que sabe.

- Fique só mais um pouco.

- Já falamos tudo o que tínhamos para falar, não?

- Você está certo. Se quiser já pode ir. Muito obrigado por me trazer até aqui.

- Não há de que. Espero que fique bem. Até mais tarde no Buy More...Se você for.

- Até.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Waa;.; Desculpem a demora;.;

Oh man! Agora era o momento perfeito! Mas esperemos até o próximo capítulo ;333

Thanks pelos reviews **Ava Malfoy**( MM) e **Jiyoshi P Malfoy**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya  
**


	5. Stalker

**Stalker**

Devon e Ellie chegaram alguns minutos depois. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi abraçar o nerd.

- Oi pessoal...

- E aí, maninho? Está melhor?

- Bem melhor.

- É assim que se fala, cara! Já estávamos ficando preocupados.

- Já estou bem melhor, Devon.

- Comeu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade não... Nem tive tempo.

- Ótimo. Então vá tomar um banho enquanto Ellie e eu preparamos o almoço.

- Boa idéia...

Sem muita vontade, Chuck praticamente se arrastou até o quarto. Retirou o terno, os sapatos, procurou roupas confortáveis e foi direto para o banheiro. Ligou as torneiras e aguardou a banheira encher. Colocou alguns sais e entrou.

A água estava bem quente, do jeito que ele gostava. Podia passar o dia lá dentro, só relaxando. Passou levemente a esponja pelo corpo, ficando cada vez mais relaxado.

Quando se sentiu refrescado, deixou a banheira e se secou para logo depois colocar sua camisa solta e sua bermuda. Já devidamente trocado, se jogou de modo preguiçoso sobre a cama.

Só então parou para pensar em Bryce. Abriu a gaveta da cabeceira, para pegar uma foto. Nela estavam ele e Bryce, no restaurante. Se lembrou que a foto havia sido tirada no jantar, pelo chef francês. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo outro agente ter levado sua maquina _Polaroid_.

Ambos sorriam com braços entrelaçados. Chuck aproximou as fotos dos lábios, depositando um beijo na imagem.

Deixou a foto de lado para colocar abaixar a bermuda e colocar a mão, notando que seu membro havia despertado. Tocou-o de leve,iniciando o movimento contínuo para cima e para baixo,lentamente,com olhos fechados.

Mal sabia ele que alguém o estava observando. Casey estava como sempre, sentado em sua cadeira, com seus fones de ouvido, enquanto um rapaz estava completamente nu sobre a cama.

- Já está na hora de ir, Pierce.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Foi bom te ver de novo.

- Que seja...

O rapaz que parecia ser novo se levantou e colocou as roupas. Nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer adeus. É claro que o agente estava ocupado com algo mais interessante.

Nunca pensou que o nerd ficasse tão lindo enquanto fazia esse tipo de coisa. Sentiu-se um stalker por um momento, mas sua curiosidade era maior.

Os gemidos de Chuck eram discretos e baixinhos. Conforme aumentava a intensidade, mais gemidos saiam de seus lábios.

Enquanto isso o mais velho podia até sentir sua própria ereção se firmar sob a calça, enquanto o outro chegava ao ápice. Com mais três movimentos, ejaculou,arfando exausto. Limpou as mãos com lençinhos de papel e se levantou para ir até a sala.

- Que bom que já veio, maninho. Já estava indo te chamar!

-Valeu Ellie...

Nem teve tempo de responder e já era agarrado por sua irmã.

- Ah... Maninho... Fico feliz que esteja melhor. Não se preocupe. Devon e eu iremos arranjar outro rapaz pra você.

- Ellie!

- Desculpa, só estou brincando. Ah... Enquanto você estava no banho, Sarah passou por aqui.

A garota indicou um canto da cozinha, onde a agente esperava com um sorriso estampado.

- Sarah!- exclamou o nerd, correndo para abraçá-la.

- Chuckles! É bom te ver animado de novo. Só passei para dar um olá,mas sua irmã me convidou para o almoço.

- Claro! Será um prazer ter sua companhia.

O almoço foi tranquilo. Riram, conversaram muito, tentando evitar o assunto

" Bryce",durante a conversa,para evitar choros desnecessários.

Ao final, Devon e Ellie ficaram na cozinha para fazer a limpeza geral, enquanto Sarah e Chuck sentavam no sofá.

- Chuckles... Eu estava pensando... Lembra do nosso namoro falso?

- Lembro sim.

- Eu gostaria de saber... Se você aceitaria um... Namoro de verdade. Quero dizer... Nós dois juntos... Não seria perfeito.

Por um momento o nerd se sentiu receoso. Segurou as mãos da loira nas suas e a olhou seriamente.

- Sarah... Eu agradeço por isso... Fico feliz que goste de mim... Mas eu não estou pronto, entende?

- Eu... Eu sei. Foi grosseria minha falar nisso agora... Você ainda ama Bryce...

- Bem... Era sobre isso que eu queria falar... Nem tive tempo de me apaixonar. Mas eu sempre pensei nisso sabe... Eu gosto dos dois...

- Está dizendo homem e mulher?

- Isso... É exatamente isso. E eu queria encontrar pessoas novas... Sabe... Me despertou essa vontade de amar em mim. Preciso me descobrir...

- Oh... Eu entendo... Entendo.

- Por favor, não fique chateada...

- De modo algum, Chuckles! Vou continuar sendo sua amiga. Cada um tem seu tempo. Eu entendo perfeitamente.

- Sarah...

- É sério. Por falar nisso, hoje à noite a equipe do Buy More vai se encontrar num bar aqui perto. Fui convidada para ir e todos querem que você vá também.

- Claro. Beber com amigos é bom.

- Então nos vemos à noite! Obrigada pelo almoço.

- Que isso. Estamos às ordens.

- Obrigada.

Sarah se despediu com um beijo na bochecha, não deixando o outro vê-la chorando.

Quem ouviu tudo foi Devon, que fez questão de se sentar no sofá junto ao cunhado.

- E ai cara?

- Você ouviu o que agente estava falando.

- Sim. Foi mal cara,não foi por querer.

- Tudo bem.

- Então você é... Bissexual?

- Acho que sim. Nunca parei pra pensar nisso...

- É uma coisa boa,sabia?

- Ahn?

- Você tem mais opções de namoro. Mas me faça um favor. Arranje um namorado decente por que se não eu acabo com a raça dele em dois tempos!

- Haha... Só você mesmo, Capt. Awesome.

- É isso aí,cara. Continue Demais.

- Valeu Capt...

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ah! Casey seu safado!

Oh Capt Awesome*-* Ele é tão awesome;.;

Enfim ;33

Thanks pelos reviews

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;333**

**Jya**


	6. Going Out With the Crew

**Going Out With the Crew**

Quando a noite chegou, mais uma vez Ellie e Devon ajudaram com o visual do nerd.

- Você está lindo, maninho!

- Tem razão, docinho. Ele está mesmo Demais!

- Obrigado...

- E trate de arranjar um gatinho ouviu, maninho?

- Ellie!

- Hehe... Foi mal... Vai lá e arrasa maninho!

- Valeu. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

O bar não era muito longe dali, por isso Chuck resolveu ir a pé. Seriam apenas duas quadras até lá. Chegou em menos de vinte minutos e todos já o estavam esperando.

- Chuck!- disseram em uníssono.

- Oi pessoal!

- Sente aqui bem do meu ladinho, Chuckles. - disse Sarah, puxando a cadeira ao lado.

- E ai Sarah?

- Está tudo ótimo! Você chegou bem na hora em que estávamos vendo os pedidos.

- Ufa. Cheguei em tempo.

Do outro lado da mesa, um entediado Casey quebrava alguns palitos de dente.

- Não brinca? Como você conseguiu convencê-lo a vir?

- Simples. Ou ele vinha ou você e o Morgan iriam ficar a semana inteira falando sobre sanduíches na orelha dele.

- Boa estratégia.

- Obrigada.

- Hey cara!- Disse Morgan, se aproximando.

- Hey!

- Não estou atrapalhando, né?

- Claro que não ,cara! Sente- se aqui com agente!

- Você não vai acreditar! Acabou de chegar o mais novo _Silent Hill_ para Ps3!

- Não!_Silent Hill 8_?

- É verdade cara!

- Não acredito! Nós precisamos comprar, Morg!

- Definitivamente! Só precisamos juntar mais dinheiro para comprar Halo e esse!

- Isso significa...

- Mais trabalho, menos diversão!- disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Er... Rapazes... Não acham melhor fazermos os pedidos?

- Claro, claro. - disse Chuck, sem muito interesse.

Pediram várias porções de petiscos para dividir entre o grupo e algumas bebidas.

A conversa fluía de modo tranquilo e divertido. Não poderia se esperar menos daquela equipe excêntrica. Lester e Jeff como sempre cantarolavam musicas dos anos 70, enquanto,sendo seguidos por Anna e Big Mike. O agente veterano era o único que parecia não estar se divertindo. Estava no canto direito da mesa, atento apenas ao seu _Blood Mary._ De vez em quando espiava o nerd com o canto dos olhos ou observava as pessoas dançando ao som tocado pelo DJ.

Chuck ria alegre como de costume,enquanto tomava coca-cola e brincava com as batatas fritas,arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

O som do local começava a aumentar e cada vez mais pessoas levantavam para dançar.

- Vem Sarah! Vem Morg! Vamos dançar!

- Uhu!É isso aí!- disse a loira, segurando seu _Dry Martini_ enquanto já seguia o ritmo.

Levantaram em ritmo de festa e correram para a pista, dançando animados. A garota começou a se esfregar no corpo dos dois nerds, rindo sem parar. Provavelmente já estava bêbada. Morgan foi se afastando um pouco ao notar duas garotas solitárias dançando juntas.

- Vou até ali. Parece que tem duas donzelas esperando por mim!

- Huahuaa... Vai lá garanhão!- disse o outro, rindo sem parar

Sendo assim, apenas os dois continuaram a dançar. Sarah já estava bem alterada, rindo à toa depois de cair no chão.

Chuck teve uma sensação esquisita, quase como um arrepio ao sentir uma voz sussurras em seu ouvido:

- E aí,como vai?

- Ahh!- Gritou o nerd,assustado.

Quando virou para trás se deparou com um rapaz que parecia ter sua idade, porém aparentava ser mais maduro. Tinha cabelos loiros muito parecidos com os do Awesome, porém estes eram um pouco mais longos, penteados para trás. Seus olhos eram castanho-esverdeados. Era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que outro.

- Er... Te assustei?

- Um pouco...

- Muito prazer. Me chamo Darren.- disse o loiro,cumprimentando-o cordialmente,

- Ahn... Oi Darren. Sou Chuck.

- Está sozinho aqui.

- Na verdade não... Estou com uns amigos...

- Legal... Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, valeu. Hoje só vou de Coca-cola.

- Oh! Não me diga que estamos falando com de garoto comportadinho?

- Não sou tão comportado assim...

- Mesmo?

Darren se aproximou mais, colando seu corpo no outro rapaz, começando a dançar no ritmo da música. Chuck podia sentir o calor subindo,deixando suas bochechas mais coradas que o normal.

- Er... Não acho uma boa idéia... Nós dançarmos assim... Sabe... Nós somos homens e...

- Não tem nenhum problema... Não estamos incomodando ninguém, não é?

- O.k...

O clima começou a esquentar. \A dança se tornou intensa e para ambos parecia não existir mais ninguém em volta. Um beijo aqui outro ali e logo já estavam praticamente grudados. Sem se desprender do beijo,Darren aproveitou a oportunidade de arrastar o outro até o banheiro e fechar uma porta de um Box. Aquilo soou estranho para o nerd.

- Você é muito lindo... Seus cabelos cacheados se assemelham aos de um deus grego.

- Eu não sou tudo isso...

- Abaixe as calças. - disse o rapaz,ofegante.

- O que? Não eu não... Não posso fazer isso!

- Vamos... Sei que você quer...

- Não eu não... Quero...

- Mesmo?

Sem muita paciência o loiro resolveu tomar a atitude, empurrando Chuck de frente para a parede. Naquela altura, o moreno já estava desesperado para gritar, porém teve sua boca amordaçada por uma gravata e seus braços segurados pelo outro. Sentiu suas calças deslizarem com facilidade para baixo e nunca pensou ter tanta vergonha. Ficar nu na frente de Bryce era uma coisa. Agora, estar nu na frente de um completo desconhecido era outra.

Não teve tempo de raciocinar direito. Pensou que haveria uma preparação, mas estava enganado. O homem mais alto abriu o zíper e se aproximou mais das costas do nerd, beijando sua nuca. Num movimento rápido estocou-o com força. Chuck arqueou o corpo, tentando gritar, mais aquele tecido o estava sufocando, só conseguia murmurar os gritos. Outras estocadas vieram seguidas, sem nenhuma calma. Darren estava sedento por sexo e sequer se importava com o "parceiro". Queria apenas se satisfazer. Estocou com força várias vezes, enquanto um desesperado Chuck tentava apoiar as mãos contra a parede para sustentar o corpo. Não demorou para que o loiro gozasse intensamente,sorrindo satisfeito.

- Você é bem gostoso, hein?

" Rapaz?- pensou Chuck,notando que o homem nem ao menos havia ouvido seu nome".

- Foi bom te conhecer. Quem sabe nos vemos numa próxima?

Dizendo isso, Darren saiu sem deixar vestígios de que esteve lá, enquanto Chuck estava sentado no chão, chorando desolado. Não podia aparecer daquele jeito na frente dos amigos. Tentou se recompor, secou as lágrimas,levantou as calças e se pôs em pé com muito custo pé. Precisou lavar o rosto umas três vezes e respirar fundo. Sentia muita dor, mas tentou aguentar enquanto mancava até a mesa.

- Chuck? Está tudo bem?- perguntou Morgan,que já estava de volta à mesa.

- Aham... Quero ir embora...

- O que? Mais já...

- Por favor Morg... Eu só preciso voltar para casa... Estou com muita dor.

- Você se machucou?

- Eu... Escorreguei no piso molhado do banheiro... Estou com dor na perna e nos ossos da bacia.

- Wow cara! Sem problemas! Eu te levo!

Porém inesperadamente quem se levantou foi Casey,voltando-se para os dois nerds.

- Eu te levo para casa, Bartowski.

- Não precisa ter trabalho, Casey.

- Eu insisto.

- Está bem... Obrigado...

CONTINUA...

* * *

**By Vicky**

Cara safado! Tadinho do meu Chuckles;.;

Mas sempre tem Super Casey para salvar ;33

Veremos ;3

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;333**

**Jya**


	7. Why Not?

**Why Not?**

- Você está bem, garoto?

- Não sou um garoto!

- Tanto faz. A pergunta continua.

- Estou bem sim.

- Tem certeza?

- Aham... Eu já falei que escorreguei. Sou atrapalhado, oras.

**- **Quem era aquele rapaz que entrou com você no banheiro?

- Como assim? Por acaso você tem visão de águia ou algo do tipo, cara?

- Primeiro: Não sou um dos seus amiguinhos perdedores. Então não me chame assim. Segundo: Sim, eu estava te observando.

- Era só um cara que eu conheci hoje...

- Oh... Então isso deve ser coisa de jovens, não é? Conheceu ele hoje e hoje mesmo já estava beijando?

- Até isso você viu?

- Claro.

- Que droga Casey... Não dá pra parar de fuçar na minha vida só um pouquinho?

- Esse é o meu trabalho, Bartowski. Sinto muito.

- O.k...

- Quando se sentir confortável em dizer, estarei bem aqui.

- Não aconteceu nada, tá legal?

- Se você diz...

- Ah... Já chegamos. Valeu mesmo pela carona.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Claro.

- Er... Bem... Amanhã é meu dia de folga e eu...

- Você...?

- Eu gostaria...

- Ahn?

- Eu gostaria! Eu... Eu gostaria de...

- Fale!

- Eu gostaria de saber... Se... Você gostaria...

- Se eu gostaria do que?

- Gostaria de... Gostaria de sair comigo?- A última frase parecia ter sido arrancada de sua garganta.

- Nossa. Que dificuldade para falar isso!

- Responda se sim ou não, Bartowski.

- Claro! Por que não?

- Bem... Ótimo... Amanhã à tarde passo aqui. Esteja preparado.

- Sim, senhor. - zombou Chuck, batendo continência.

- Você sabia que isso é falta de educação, não é? Já disse milhares de vezes.

- Uh! É mesmo! Foi mal aí!

O coronel nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas soltou um de seus típicos grunhidos, virando a chave do carro. Esperou o nerd chegar até a porta,aproveitando a visão "panorâmica" logo à frente.

-" Uau Bartowski. Belo "porta malas,hein?"-Pensou assim que deu a partida no carro.

Como de costume, os dois habitantes da casa logo rodearam o pobre rapaz.

- Maninho! Voltou cedo!

- E ai cara?

- Gente... Eu não estou bem. Vou para o meu quarto e, por favor, não falem comigo até amanhã.

- Ouch! Essa doeu, maninho.

- Desculpa, ok? Eu só não estou afim de falar agora. Prometo que conto tudo depois!

- O.k. Vai lá maninho.

E mais uma vez, Chuck se trancou no quarto, tirou os sapatos e jogou o corpo na cama de modo preguiçoso. Talvez mais tarde procurasse por algum relaxante muscular e alguma aspirina para dor de cabeça.

Nem ao menos jogou seu videogame. Ficou quieto, deitado de bruços, com um travesseiro cobrindo sua cabeça. Precisou de algumas horas para pegar no sono.

Na manhã seguinte a dor parecia ter diminuído, principalmente pelo efeito dos remédios que tomou de madrugada. E se humor já estava bem maior.

- Uau Chuck. Não. Brinca.

- É sério! Ele me chamou para sair! Provavelmente não tem o que fazer e queira conversar.

- Uau... Tipo... Aproveite o encontro então.

- O que? Mas isso não é um encontro! É só uma... Saída entre amigos!

- Aham...

- Ele não gosta de homem! Está na cara! Além do mais, prefiro manter meu pescoçinho longe de encrencas, ok? Não quero passar dessa pra melhor tão cedo.

- Como pode ter tatá certeza de que ele não gosta de rapazes?

- Você já viu a cara dele?

- É... Tem razão. Mas o que vale é a intenção.

- Valeu mesmo maninha. Vou indo para a casa dele agora, ok? Vejo você mais tarde.

- Boa sorte, maninho!

Saiu todo alegre, com roupas confortáveis e seus tênis favoritos. Tocou a campainha diversas vezes e foi recebido com um olhar nada amigável.

- Para que tudo isso, Bartowski?

- Er... Me desculpe. Acabei me empolgando demais.

- Entre logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Valeu.

O nerd olhou para a tão conhecida sala de estar. Várias armas estavam desmontadas sobre a mesa, o que indicava uma atividade comum para o major: Limpar e revisar suas armas.

- Chegou um pouco mais cedo do que eu esperava,Bartowski.

- Chuck.

- O que?

- Seria legal se me chamasse de Chuck, sabe? Só para variar...

- Agradeça ao fato de eu chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Quer que eu te chame de outras coisas? Verme, Cabeça de nozes? Idiota? Desastrado?

- Ouch. Está bem... Prefiro Bartowski.

- Sente-se aí quietinho no sofá então e espere até eu terminar.

- Tá legal.

O silêncio imperou, mas por apenas alguns segundos, pois logo o falante nerd desandou a falar sem parar.

- Eu pensei ter pedido para ficar "quietinho". Usei até uma dessas palavras no diminutivo!

- O.k. Me desculpe. Eu só estava entediado. Você sabe que quando começo a falar,não paro mais.

- Tudo bem então. Se quer falar sobre algo, fale sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Se não fosse algo importante, não se importaria em tentar esconder.

- O.k... Eu estava ficando com aquele cara...

- Oh! Parece que Bartowski gosta de garotos.

- Isso não tem graça!

- Desculpe.

- Eu estava ficando com ele... Sei lá ele veio todo bonzinho para cima de mim... E agente dançou e sei lá... Ele parecia ser legal.

- Parecia?

- Bem... Parecia... Mas aí as coisas não saíram do jeito que eu imaginava...

- Está querendo me dizer que ele te obrigou a fazer algo que não queria?

- Foi isso mesmo.

- Por Deus, Bartowski! Você devia ter me falado! Eu teria acabado com ele.

- Até parece, Casey... É assunto meu. Eu não queria que ninguém interferisse.

- Isso é muito sério. Não é algo tão simples assim!

- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso... Eu não sou mais nenhum virgem ou algo do tipo.

- Graças à...

- Não ouse. Não ouse falar o nome dele.

- Como quiser.

- Sei lá. Talvez tenha razão. Eu sou um bobo mesmo. Um idiota que sempre acredita no lado bom das pessoas.

- Mas isso não é um defeito, Bartowski. Isso só prova que você é uma pessoa com bom coração... _E outras coisas boas também_... - Acabou pensando alto demais na última frase.

- O que?

- Nada. Eu não disse nada.

- Está bem.

- Olha Bartowski. Você é um bom rapaz. E por mais difícil que seja admitir,também é bem atraente. Tome cuidado com pessoas que só querem se aproximar por causa da sua ingenuidade.

- Anotado.

- Certo. Agora fique quieto por mais uns minutos, que daqui a pouco nós saímos.

- Zíper. - disse o moreno, simulando um zíper fechando sua boca.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Oh! Olha o climaaaaaaaa ;33333

está surgindo hein?

Enfim,

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya  
**


	8. First Date

**First Date**

Chuck não fazia idéia de para onde estava indo com o mais velho. Ainda era muito cedo para ir para algum bar ou restaurante. A cada minuto que passava,espiava pela janela,não reconhecendo os lugares.

- Para onde estamos indo? Já estamos chegando?

- Bartowski! Pare de agir como uma criança ansiosa!

- Mas eu estou ansioso, oras! Onde estamos indo?

- Tenha paciência. Não vamos demorar muito.

E assim a viagem continuou. Pararam perto de uma estrada que parecia estar no meio do nada. Havia apenas um posto de gasolina e uma espécie de galpão escondido.

O ambiente não poderia parecer menos assustador. Estava deserto, não fosse pelo porteiro que os chamava por uma estreita portinha.

- Casey... Eu estou ficando assustado...

- Não tenha medo, Bartowski. Apenas me siga.

Andaram pelo galpão escuro em silêncio,seguindo os passos do estranho homem da o tempo a claridade começou a aparecer,mostrando vários itens de artilharia expostos nas paredes e várias fotos de oficiais do exército,da CIA e alguns da polícia militar.

- Oh meu deus,Casey. Onde é que nós estamos.

- Num campo antigo de artilharia.

- Um o que?

- Esse é um galpão especial para treino de tiros.

- Ti-Tiros?

- Exatamente.

O nerd engoliu a seco, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. Resolveu então que seria melhor ficar calado e ver o que acontecia.

- Dois alvos?- perguntou um senhor de idade,sentado numa cadeira.

- Sim.

- Certo. Me acompanhem.

Os dois seguiram o idoso até um campo de alvos. Entregou-lhes óculos,coletes especiais e armas.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui,Casey?

- Já que tirei o dia de folga hoje,resolvi treiná-lo.

- Me treinar?

- É. Treinar seus reflexos, tiros, etc...

- Ah... Isso não parece nada divertido... - constatou o mais novo,desapontado.

-É claro que é divertido! Não quer se tornar um agente de verdade?

- Quero!

- Então vai precisar aprender a dirigir primeiro, campeão.

- Ah... Tá legal.

Ainda não muito animado com a idéia, virou para frente e mirou o alvo. Nunca havia segurado uma arma na vida. Sentia suas mãos tremerem um pouco e sem preparo nenhum atirou de qualquer jeito, acertando estranhamente o meio das pernas do alvo.

- Hehe... Nada mal, Bartowski. – riu Casey se aproximando.

"Casey rindo? Tem alguma coisa errada aí!"- pensou o nerd.

- Er... Eu não sirvo para essas coisas...

- Tudo é questão de treino. Vou te ajudar.

Sem muito jeito, se posicionou atrás do rapaz e levantou seus braços. Com muito cuidado segurou as duas mãos de Chuck ao redor do revólver e apontou para frente.

- Er...

- Relaxe, Bartowski. Respire fundo, no três vou apertar o gatilho.

- Certo.

- Um... Dois... Três!

O tiro foi certeiro. Acertou em cheio a cabeça do alvo. O nerd até se sentiu mais animado. Não parecia tão difícil, com a ajuda do mais velho.

- Uau!

- Viu só? Não foi tão difícil.

- Obrigado pela ajuda!

- Disponha!

O resto do dia foi muito mais proveitoso do que Chuck pensava. Se divertiu muito atirando nos alvos, vendo Casey acertar todos sem nem pestanejar.

Deixaram o local no horário do almoço, para comer em algum lugar fora.

Foram num restaurante bem longe da estrada. Não parecia muito chique, mas também não era largado. O local era aconchegante, com música ao vivo.

Por um lado isso não foi uma coisa boa para o nerd, que logo se entristeceu segurando o choro.

- Casey... Nós não podemos comer na sua casa?

- Não gostou do ambiente?

Com muita dificuldade o moreno concordou com a cabeça.

- Não...

O mais velho segurou as mãos finas nas suas e as acariciou suavemente.

- Não está se sentindo bem?

- Esse tipo de ambiente... Não sei bem... Não é legal, sabe? Me lembra aquele restaurante...

- Oh! Tudo bem. Não tem problema nenhum. Vamos para casa então.

Se importa em comer comida chinesa?

- Não. Eu gosto bastante.

- Ótimo.

Casey pareceu compreender perfeitamente. Não reclamou em ter que voltar para casa.

Encomendou o almoço de um restaurante chinês perto do Buy More e aguardou.

O nerd estava tão envergonhado pelo comportamento, que ficou apenas deitado no sofá, com um travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Conversaram normalmente durante o almoço e mais uma vez o mais velho sorria sem motivo nenhum aparente. Na verdade era a primeira vez que sorria tanto na presença de alguém. Chuck era um rapaz engraçado e animado. Gostava de misturar assuntos sem pé nem cabeça, falava sobre seus videogames favoritos, sobre as convenções de comics, etc...

E foi pela primeira vez em tantos anos que o major via alguém com o coração. Quando começou a ver o mais novo assim foi que entendeu o quão transparente ele era. Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim.

De repente, sem nenhum aviso, Chuck se debruçou sobre a mesa tomando os lábios do mais velho nos seus. Não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Apenas seguiu o instinto de beijar o homem à sua frente.

Tão logo quanto o beijo se iniciou, cessou. O nerd estava tão corado quando um pimentão, tampando a boca como uma criança que acabara de aprontar.

- Me... Me desculpe!

- Bartowski.

O mais novo podia até imaginar o que aconteceria. Tentou se esconder com os braços, temendo apanhar ou levar um soco. Mas o que aconteceu foi totalmente o contrário. Casey puxou seu queixo para cima e o beijou com paixão.

Aquilo foi algo totalmente inesperado, para ambos, porém foi algo magnífico. Um beijo pode dizer muito mais do que palavras. Continuaram o beijo pelo corredor, derrubando quase tudo que estava a volta. Quando o beijo estava no ápice,o primeiro a se soltar foi Chuck,respirando ofegante.

- Ohmeudeusohmeudeuohmeudeus!

- Que foi que aconteceu, Bartowski?

- Eu não acredito que estamos fazendo isso! Quero dizer... Você é o Casey! Me desculpe! Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Eu... Eu...

- Hey! Hey garoto!Se acalme, está bem? Não tem nada de errado nisso!

- Mas você é o Casey. O Casey!

- E qual o problema?

- Não posso continuar... Eu... Não sei o que aconteceria...

- Você sabe o que eu quero, Chuck. Está disposto a dar o que eu preciso ou preciso ser mais claro?

- Eu... Eu não sei! Estou confuso, tá legal?

- Já chega de falar, não?

Rapidamente o mais velho agarrou o agarrou no colo e o levou para o quarto, depositando-o na cama. Mais uma seção de beijos continuou. Beijos por todos os lados, de vários modos. Chuck mantinha os olhos fechados,não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seus braços rodeavam o corpo do mais velho e suas mãos tocavam nas bochechas deste. Tocaram as testas uma na outra por um momento, respirando de modo descompassado.

- Você tem... Proteção aqui?

- Com certeza... Vou... Até ali pegar e já volto. Não ouse sair daqui, Bartowski.

- Como quiser...

Casey ainda meio zonzo pelo beijo se levantou da cama e correu para o closet. Pegou preservativos, lubrificante e voltou com as mãos trêmulas. Estava acostumado em ter homens na cama, porém com Chuck parecia ser diferente. Há muito tempo desejava estar entre aquelas pernas.

Voltou para a cama, fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo. Abrindo o zíper da calça, abrindo a tampa do lubrificante.

O confuso nerd já havia começado a retirar as roupas, com muita vergonha por estar nu na frente de alguém tão intimidador quanto Casey. Nunca foi dono de uma auto confiança,sempre pensou ser feio,desajeitado e magro demais.

- Não tenha vergonha. Não vou julgar seu corpo... Apesar de que...

O mais velho não conteve-se em apertar os glúteos macios do outro,arrancando-lhe um tímido gemido.

- Está bem...

- Chuck.Não vou fazer nada que não queira,está bem? Quero que relaxe...

- Eu só... Eu só não queria que isso fosse apenas uma transa... Sabe... Só sexo... Eu gosto muito de você... Eu te amo... De verdade...

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Chuck... Não se preocupe. Eu jamais deixaria você. Não vai ser apenas sexo. Prometo que isso não vai terminar aqui.

- Assim eu espero...

Finalmente nus, iniciaram mais um beijo quente, com corpos colados, lentamente deitando-se na cama. Casey parecia um pouco aflito, mas não tanto quando o nerd que chegou a engolir à seco ao ver o que viria pela frente.

- _Ele_ te intimida?

- Bem... É um pouco maior dom que eu... Esperava...

- Não vai doer. Você não é mais virgem, é?

- Não... Mas não era assim tão... _Volumoso_...

- Você vai se acostumar. Confie em mim.

Com muita paciência, Casey colocou o preservativo, lubrificando-o com o gel.

Pegou uma pequena quantidade com dois dedos e os espalhou e introduziu na pequena entrada. Chuck suspirou, tentando relaxar com olhos fechados. A medida que a intensidade da preparação aumentava,abria mais e mais as pernas.

- Por favor! Vem... Vem...

- Tente se acalmar!

- Por favor Casey... Agora! Vem!

Era impossível resistir aquele pedido tão sensual. Se posicionou entre as pernas, abrindo-as um pouco mais para apoiá-las nos ombros. Um grunhido mais do que erótico deixou os lábios do mais velho quando entrou um pouco. Sabia que precisava tomar cuidado para não machucar o menor. Entrou por mais alguns palmos, ficando parado para que o outro se acostumasse com o volume. Quando em entrou por completo teve que se segurar para não perder o pouco controle que restava.

Começou a estocá-lo lentamente, observando a face corada e contraída do moreno que ainda tentava se acostumar com o volume, mordendo os nós dos dedos.

A cada estocada, podia sentir a parede muscular se fechar contra seu membro.

- Por Deus, Bartowski... Você é tão apertado... - gemia o mais velho, sentindo seu auto controle se esvair aos poucos.

As estocadas se tornaram mais intensas. Os lábios estavam unidos mais uma vez, mas não durou muito tempo, pois Casey estava sedento pelos gemidos do mais novo.

Chuck não tinha nenhum controle sobre o corpo, gemia alto, com sua alma, sentindo seu corpo ser invadido de modo tão profundo. Sentia-se no céu.

Estocadas cada vez mais intensas e selvagens chegavam, já não tinham controle sobre as ações. O ritmo aumentou ainda mais tornando a cópula quase violenta. Casey não tinha muita noção da força que tinha.

O nerd estava praticamente gritando de prazer junto ao parceiro quando o inevitável clímax os atingiu em cheio. Gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Casey agradeceu mentalmente por estar usando proteção, pois aquele orgasmo fora o mais intenso que já tivera na vida. Estavam com respirações descompassadas ainda com corpos unidos.

Mas não por muito tempo,quando a ereção do mais velho se tornou flácida,escorregando sozinha para fora.

Chuck não estava lá. Se sentia em um cosmos superior. Sendo apenas uma molécula flutuando no infinito. Era perfeito. Acordou para a vida real, sentindo seus lábios serem tomados com carinho. Precisava agradecer por aquele momento tão especial.

Separou-se do beijo, começando a espalhar pequenos toques com lábios pelo torso nu de Casey. Foi beijando até o fim, encontrando o membro já mole. Beijou-o devagar, estimulando-o para cima e para baixo, notando que o membro logo recuperava o interesse. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Mas podia ter uma noção, devido a todos os filmes eróticos que já havia visto. Se uma mulher conseguia fazer aquilo de modo tão fácil, ele também conseguiria.

Umedeceu os lábios, um tanto quanto ansioso e tomou a ereção em seus lábios. Começou a sugá-lo lentamente, com cuidado para não mordê-lo. Olhou para cima, vendo a expressão de deleite do mais velho.

Lambeu devagar, parando para estimulá-lo um pouco, sentindo o membro se firmar mais uma vez sobre seus lábios.

A mão cuidadosa de Casey passou a acariciar de leve os cabelos cacheados do outro.

- Isso está... Ótimo... Muito bom...

Chuck resolveu brincar um pouco com a pontinha, tocando-a com os dedos. Aquilo bastou para que o major chegasse a outro orgasmo intenso.

O nerd nunca havia sentido o aquele gosto antes. Parecia salgado, mas nada que fosse desagradável de sentir. Aninhou-se ao peito do mais velho, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

- Eu te amo Casey... Você vai cumprir o que prometeu?

- Claro que sim... Você é algo valioso demais para ser jogado fora,Chuck.

- Haha...

- O que foi engraçado?

- Você Casey... Me chamou de Chuck pelo menos três vezes hoje... Eu gosto disso...

- Pode me chamar de John.

- Obrigado John... - Essas foram as últimas palavras de Chuck antes dele cair num sono profundo.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Quem não adora lemon não é mesmo? *-*

Eu amo! ( Momor esse é para você ;3)

Enfim

agora veremos se Casey vai cumprir a promessa ;333

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**

**p.s: NÃO é só porque coloco o nome de vocês nos agradecimentos que vocês não precisam dar reviews ok u.u  
**


	9. Mission: Save Sarah

_**Mission**_**: Save Sarah**

- Hey Bartowski, já está na hora de levantar.

Chuck resmungou um pouco, mexendo o corpo de um lado para o outro, ainda com olhos fechados.

- Vamos garoto! Já está na hora.

- Só mais um pouquinho, John... - balbuciou o mais novo, no processo de acordar.

- Bartowski!

- Está bem, está bem! Já estou acordado!

Ainda resmungando, o nerd procurou por suas roupas jogadas no chão, começando a vesti-las.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, garoto. Devo admitir que você fez mágica.

- Como assim?

- Um cara da minha idade ter duas ereções seguidas só pode se milagre.

- Ah! Pare com isso! Você não é tão velho assim!

- Tenho idade para ser seu pai.

- Mesmo assim continua sexie...

- Er... Já está na hora de ir, Bartowski.

- Mas já? Por quê?

- São seis da tarde. Passamos metade do dia juntos.

- Tudo bem então... Me chamou pelo sobrenome desde quando acordamos... – respondeu o mais novo, nitidamente chateado.

- Não me leve a mal, Bartowski. Não é fácil mudar um hábito tão rápido.

- inda posso te chamar de John?

- Claro.

O barulho do computador irrompeu no quarto. Era sinal de que Castle estava chamando.

Casey vestiu as roupas com uma velocidade incrível e seguiu com o nerd para a sala.

- Bom-dia, major Casey.

- Boa-tarde, Beckman. Qual a missão?

- Oh! Está aí, Senhor Bartowski?

- Er... Sim... Olá! tudo bem com a senhora?

- Poupe-me, Bartowski.

- Desculpe.

A expressão da mulher se tornou mais séria que o comum e ela olhou para ambos agentes fixamente.

- Temos um grande problema. A agente Walker foi capturada por um antigo agente da CIA.

- Sarah?- um frio correu pela espinha de chuck.

- Precisamente, Bartowski. Este agente havia desaparecido há cinco anos atrás. Descobrimos até então que Walker descobriu um dos planos de sabotagem desse homem e o delatou à equipe.

- Por isso ele foi expulso da CIA e agora provavelmente deseja se vingar. - constatou o major.

- Exatamente. O nome do agente é Mathew Bauts e ele se encontra em Los Angeles.

Sua missão será resgatar a agente Walker, sem deixar rastros. Essa missão não está em conhecimento da CIA. Portanto não é considerada oficial.

- Então tudo que temos de fazer é matar o bastardo e salvar Sarah sem que a CIA saiba?

- Sim. Peço cautela, principalmente por sua parte, senhor Bartowski. Não estrague tudo.

- Entendido, Senhora...

- Mathew Bauts fará uma festa num cruzeiro, disfarçado obviamente como um mercador milionário. A intenção é juntar várias pessoas com grande poder aquisitivo para roubar sua fortuna e matar Sarah sem que ninguém descubra.

O navio partirá daqui à uma hora,no porto de Long Beach.

- Como iremos saber quem é esse tal Mathew se ele estiver disfarçado?

- Essa é sua função como Intersect, Bartowski. O navio estará protegido por uma série

de capangas. Estarão disfarçados e devem sair despercebidos.

- Sim senhora!- responderam os dois em uníssono.

A conexão com Castle fora desligada. Não teriam muito tempo para pensar. Chuck correu até sua casa para pegar um terno e sapatos sociais, voltando para a casa do outro agente, que também já vestia suas roupas de gala e seu bigode falso. Durante o caminho conversaram sobre o disfarce e como salvariam a garota.

Chegando ao porto, notaram a ponte do navio baixa, onde vários convidados subiam.

- Lembre-se, Bartowski. Sou James Anders, um multimilionário da área petrolífera e você é meu filho. Somos de Nova York.

- Anotado.

- Fique calmo. Sabe o que seu nervosismo pode fazer com o intersect.

- Vou tentar.

Continuaram a caminhar até a ponte do navio e seguiram a fila indiana de casais. Não demoraram em chegar até os seguranças.

- Nomes e Cidade.

- Sou James Anders da Petroview de New York e este é meu filho Vince.

O segurança, que na verdade era um capanga não parecia ter se preocupado em olhar a lista de convidados. Provavelmente havia recebido ordens de aceitar que qualquer magnata que se apresentasse deveria entrar.

Entraram sem dificuldade nenhuma, observando todos os passageiros. Convidados da mais alta classe de Los Angeles estavam presentes. O som da música clássica atravessava por todo navio. Havia o balcão de bebidas. Casey quase sentiu vontade de rir. Pela primeira vez não seria o cara do bar.

- Boa-noite. O que vão quere esta noite?- perguntou o jovem bartender.

- Whiskey puro para mim. - disse o mais velho.

- Coca cola para mim. - disse Chuck.

Com grande habilidade, o bartender serviu os dois copos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo questão de se demorar mais para entregar o copo nas mãos do nerd.

Estava na cara que estava praticamente o devorando com os olhos e isso não agradou o mais velho.

- Grrrrr...- grunhiu Casey, puxando Chuck para mais perto.

O jovem atrás do balcão entendeu o recado, sumindo de seu campo de visão num segundo.

-Está com ciúmes, John?

- Você viu o modo que ele o olhava? Quem garante que não é um dos capangas de Mathew.

- Hahaha... Você fica ainda mais sexie quando está com ciúmes...

- Cale a boca e preste atenção aos convidados Bartowski!

- Tem razão. Vou dar uma volta por aí e ver se encontro alguma pista.

- Não estrague tudo, ouviu?

- Eu não sou tão desastrado assim, Casey!

- Não?

- Tem razão eu sou. Mas juro que dessa vez não vou estragar nada.

- Bom garoto. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar pelo rádio.

- Certo. Não saia daí ok?

- Se alguém suspeito aparecer vou ter que agir.

- Tudo bem então. Não vou demorar.

Chuck correu até o mais velho e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Provavelmente algo bem "interessante", pois o major estava totalmente arrepiado.

Foi até o convés, procurou por alguma pista, ou por alguém suspeito. Andou por todos os lados até encontrar uma espécie de galpão. Havia muitos homens que conversavam seriamente.

- _Clog_,todos os convidados já chegaram. Estamos todos prontos.

- Já disse que aqui só devem me chamar de .

O codinome _Clog _fez com que o intersect entrasse em ação. Chuck visualizou várias imagens mostrando o ex agente da CIA. Visualizou fotos de várias cirurgias plásticas e antigas missões. Já sabia quem deveria procurar. Um homem com um nariz pontudo, cabelos grisalhos, altura mediana, vestindo um terno risca de giz.

Voltou a espiar pelo canto da porta e encontrou Sarah,sentada numa cadeira,amordaçada.

Tinha que arranjar um jeito de tirá-la de lá. Voltou para o bar,onde Casey aguardava.

- E então? Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Sim! Eles estão com a Sarah! O cara está usando o nome de Herrera para enganar os convidados!

- Onde exatamente eles estão?

- Num galpão perto dos banheiros, lá atrás. Pelo que vi já estavam se preparando para sair.

- Certo. Provavelmente ele vai fazer um discurso mela-cueca enquanto os capangas sorrateiramente roubam as jóias, etc...

- Provavelmente.

- Eu vou até esse galpão. Fique aqui esperando.

- Mas eu posso ajudar!

- Vou ser rápido e preciso. Se possível tente fazer algum discurso em meu nome enquanto extermino os caras.

- Entendido.

Cada um foi para um lado. Chuck foi até o centro do salão e pediu por um microfone.

- Uma boa-noite a todos!

- Boa noite!- responderam os convidados.

- Eu não ouvi direito! Uma boa noite a todos!

- Boa-noite!- disseram os convidados, animados.

- Sou Vince Anders,filho de James Anders. Como devem saber,meu pai está melhorando os acordos de petróleo com a América do orgulho de dizer que está dando certo!

Aplausos vieram de todos os lados e o nerd nem sabia do que estava falando. Alguma vez ouvira notícias sobre petróleo então resolveu arriscar. Funcionou.

- Mas esta noite não vim falar de negócios ou petróleo. Vamos descontrair um pouco?

- Sim!- mais uma vez os convidados responderam.

- Deixe-me contar uma coisa. Certa vez estava saindo com minha irmã e meu cunhado.

Resolvemos ir para um restaurante perto de casa. Nós gostamos de conversar sobre muitas coisas, é claro. Então meu cunhado e eu começamos a falar sobre garotas de todos os tipos. Imagine uma garota feia. Você vai até ela e diz: " alguém já disse que você é linda?" Ela ri e responde toda tímida: "Não". E aí você diz: Mas é claro! Quem conseguiria mentir desse jeito?

Vários homens riram aos litros. Algumas mulheres deram um sorriso discreto.

- Não, não senhoras. Não pensem que não falei de homens com minha irmã!

Eu estava comentando com ela: Qual a semelhança entre o homem e uma vassoura?

Ela disse: " Não sei,qual seria? E eu respondi: " Sem o "Cabo"não serve para nada!

Várias gargalhadas femininas ecoaram pelo local. Realmente teria carreira em _stand up comedy_ num futuro distante.

Como era se esperar todos estavam distraídos com as piadas. O que deu tempo suficiente para o major invadir o galpão, atirar em Mathew e todos os capangas e ainda salvar Sarah. Juntos jogaram todos ao mar e o navio finalmente estava a salvo.

Seguiram até o centro do navio, vendo várias pessoas rindo animadas.

- Isso só pode ser coisa do Bartowski.

- Só podia ser o Chuckles!- concluiu a animada agente.

Acenaram para o nerd,que agradeceu aos convidados e desceu do palco,indo ao seu encontro.

- Sarah! Você está bem?

- Claro! Obrigada porvir me salvar.

- Ah! Esse é o nosso trabalho, não é?

Chuck abriu os braços e correu para frente, fazendo a loira pensar que o abraço era para ela,mas ao contrario do que imaginava,este correu para os braços do mais velho,dando-lhe um celinho bem discreto. A garota estava nitidamente confusa.

- Vocês... Estão juntos?

- Aham... Nós saímos hoje e talz...Acabou rolando...

- Casey?- Perguntou a garota,na esperança de que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

- Bem... Nós fomos até um campo de treino... Depois alguns tiros,voltamos,almoçamos e foi isso.

- E onde está a parte do "rolou"?

- Foi depois disso.

- E o que mais houve entre vocês?

- Sarah... Não quero ser chato... Mas isso é meio particular, entende?- disse o nerd.

- Mas... Eu... Eu te amo Chuck.

- Na verdade eu sempre soube disso, Sarah... Mas não estou interessado agora...

- Tudo bem... Eu vou deixá-los à vontade então...

Desapontada, a garota levantou a barra do vestido e correu pelo navio até ficar bem longe dali. O casal se afastou mais, indo para a popa do navio,sentando-se no camarote.

- Eu fiquei muito mal pela Sarah...

- Ela já é bem grandinha e vai entender.

- Aham...

Naquela altura, Chuck estava interessado em algo bem mais interessante do que Sarah.

Com carinho, tocou o rosto do mais velho com as mãos, encarando-o com seus grandes olhos amendolados. Poderia passar o dia só encarando aqueles olhos azuis. Passou os dedos pelos lábios e pelo queixo do outro, divertindo-se em torturá-lo daquele jeito.

Casey sorria discreto para o amante. Era incrível como Chuck podia dizer tantas coisas com tão poucos gestos. O mais novo era carinhoso, bobo e ao mesmo tempo sério e sensual. Essas eram as qualidades perfeitas para o mais velho.

Não podia mais esperar, tomando os lábios rosados nos seus. Aquele beijo poderia durar horas.

Ambos estavam entretidos demais para parar, não fosse pelas vezes que o nerd cessava o beijo para distribuir vários outros delicados sobre o rosto e sobre os lábios do outro.

- Escute, Chuck...

- Gosto quando me chama assim...

- Eu não sou do tipo que leva flores, que sai todo o dia e fala palavras bonitas. Não gosto de demonstrações públicas de afeto, muito menos de passeios com mãos dadas.

- E eu nunca pediria para ser assim. Você é perfeito do jeito que está... Além do mais... Não dá para imaginar o Major John Casey sendo romântico, né?

- Eu sou romântico! Só tenho um modo diferente de expressar.

- Sei muito bem disso...

Com um sorriso no rosto, Chuck abraçou o mais velho, deitando em seu ombro.

- Grrrr...

- Esse grunhido significa o que eu estou pensando?

- Pode ter certeza, garoto...

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

HÁ! levou um fora Sarah u.u

Eu gosto dela,mas ela também gosta do Chuck/./ coitadinha/./

Enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	10. Mistake

**Mistake**

A missão de resgate havia sido completada com êxito. Receberam congratulações da general quando chegaram em casa.

- Hey John...

- O que é, Bartowski?

- Eu tenho que ir... Já está ficando tarde.

- Tem mesmo?

- Aham... Hoje é noite de _Halo_ e maratona ¹_LOTR_ com o Morgan...

- Videogame é mais importante?

- Não é mais importante... Só que é tradição nossa faz séculos! Não posso furar com ele...

- Tudo bem. É melhor ir mesmo, porque preciso arrumar algumas coisas aqui.

- Tá legal... Vou indo... Ah! Esqueci umas roupas lá no seu quarto. Vou lá pegar.

Animado para a noite de jogos,o nerd correu até o quarto para pegar seus pertences,enquanto Casey recebia outra chamada de Beckman.

- General.

- Sinto interromper novamente. Bartowski já foi?

- Quase. Ele está no quarto recolhendo algumas coisas.

- Você confirma que Bartowski não fez nada estúpido dessa vez?

- Como já havia dito antes,o rapaz não fez nada de mais. Cumpriu a missão sem alardes.

- Bom saber. Quero lembrá-lo de que a qualquer hora,ainda tem permissão de exterminá-lo.

- Sei muito bem disso. Porém não acho que aja necessidade de...

- Deixe-me continuar.

- Sim, senhora.

- Um novo intersect está em fase de desenvolvimento.

- Um novo... Intersect?

- Sim. Foi o que acabei de dizer. Logo Bartowski se tornará obsoleto. Então sabe o que deve fazer.

- Entendido, Beckman.

- Boa-noite.

Nenhum dos dois imaginava que Chuck ouvira toda a conversa enquanto voltava do corredor. Casey desligou a comunicação e fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas pensando em como lidar com aquela informação.

- Quando você pretendia me contar?- perguntou o Nerd, num tom baixo de voz.

- Do que está falando, Bartowski?

- Eu ouvi tudo lá do corredor... Quando você pretendia me contar?

- Chuck... Eu sinto muito que tenha ouvido desse jeito...

- Casey...Por que não me disse?

- Por Deus Bartowski! Se você soubesse com certeza nunca colaboraria nas missões!

- Talvez sim... Mas se tivesse dito isso antes... Eu nunca teria me apaixonado por você... E não estaria sofrendo desse jeito...

- Eu sinto muito Bartowski... Foi um erro Beckman ter falado sobre isso agora... Eu nunca...

- O erro foi meu por ter vindo aqui... Por ter ficado com você... Sério cara... Isso não foi nada legal... Eu sou descartável então? Se o intersect quebrasse então eu não serviria para nada?

- Na verdade não...

- Bom saber...

- Chuck, por favor!

- Por favor, me deixe em paz... Você e todos da CIA e NSA... Me deixem em paz... Eu quero voltar a ter minha vida normal...

- Sabe que eu jamais machucaria você!

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Você é um assassino muito bem treinado e um ótimo espião. Mentir é fácil para gente assim.

- Não estou mentindo garoto! Eu nunca machucaria você... Quer que eu repita que você é algo precioso demais para ser jogado fora?

- Precioso por causa do intersect... Olha Casey... Não precisa tentar se explicar, ok? Vou seguir meu caminho agora. Você e Sarah devem se preocupar com o novo intersect.

-...

O mais velho não sabia mais o que dizer para convencer Chuck. Não tinha mais volta. Perdera um grande parceiro em missões e um amante. E nada que dissesse faria o outro mudar de idéia. Apenas se calou, fechando os olhos mais uma vez.

Já o nerd não apreciou ficar nem mais um segundo com ele, voltando rapidamente para a casa ao lado. Ellie e Devon como sempre notaram a mudança de humor deste e logo tentaram confortá-lo.

- O que aconteceu maninho?

- John e eu... Estávamos juntos...

- Ele fez alguma coisa?

- Nós brigamos Captain... Não foi legal.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não... Eu preciso pensar um pouco. Ter minha vidinha normal de volta.

- Você quer dizer... Procurar garotas?

- É uma opção.

- Sarah?

- Talvez... Já vi com homens não dá muito certo.

- Foram só dois... Um por uma fatalidade e outro por causa de uma briga! Você quer que eu resolva isso com ele?

- Não! Quero dizer... Não Ellie. É um assunto particular...

- Tudo bem então... Morgan já está vindo para cá.

- Você vai deixar o Morgan entrar?

- Claro. Eu e Devon vamos sair. A casa é de vocês.

- Valeu mesmo, Ellie.

- Só não destruam nada.

- Entendido, senhora!- zombou Chuck, um pouquinho mais animado. Pelo menos videogame e ficção aliviariam o stress.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ah;.; Coitado do Chuck e Do Casey;.;

Avisando que só faltam dois capítulos para acabar ;.; bua

Enfim

¹LOTR= Lord Of The Rings

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	11. Best Friend Ever

**Best Friend Ever**

Morgan chegou no horário combinado, como sempre. Num braço segurava o Box de LOTRe no outro os dois controles de videogame.

- Hey cara!

- E aí Morgan!

-Animado para nossa noite dos Garotos?

- Com certeza!Temos pipoca, nachos com molho de queijo e _Cherry Vines_.

- Demais!

Arrumaram a sala com travesseiros, espalharam as guloseimas sobre a mesa e levaram o cobertor felpudo para o sofá,sentando-se com os controles em mãos.

- E ai cara?

- O que?

- Você não está parecendo muito animado.

- Só impressão sua. Estou em casa com meu melhor amigo, jogando meu jogo favorito! Com todo o tipo de besteira que eu adoro comer

- Tem mais alguma coisa, não tem?

- Certo... Eu fiquei com o Casey...

- Com o C-Casey? Está falando sério?

-Nós saímos juntos e também rolaram algumas coisas...

- Uau... Quero dizer... Casey?Nunca pensei que ele gostasse de...

- Eu também nem imaginava.

- Legal. Mas o que aconteceu? Se ele fez alguma coisa eu juro que...

- Você tem medo dele, Morgan.

- É verdade. Mas quis falar só para dar uma dramatização legal.

- Valeu a tentativa... Sei lá... Me decepcionei com ele. Mas não quero pensar nisso ok?

- Claro! Sem problemas cara. Não fica assim não. Hoje é o dia dos Garotos! Anime-se! É nosso dia!

- Tem razão, Morg! Não é hora de ficar para baixo!Vou me divertir!

Foi exatamente o que ambos fizeram. Jogaram Halo por uma hora e colocaram o filme. Os dois sabiam de cor todas as frases impactantes da trilogia e sempre discutiam sobre algumas cenas, alguns erros em relação ao livro, etc...

Inesperadamente a campainha tocou bem na parte favorita dos nerds.

- Ué... Quem será?

- Vou lá atender, Chuckles.

- Valeu cara.

Morgan deixou o cobertor, a contra gosto e atendeu a porta,dando de cara com um nada amigável Casey,que obviamente nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo. Apenas o empurrou para o lado e entrou na casa.

Chuck fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, contando até dez mentalmente.

- O que você quer aqui, Casey?

- Bartowski. Você vai voltar para casa agora mesmo.

- E quem vai me obrigar?

- Obedeça.

- Você não é ninguém para mandar em mim. Acho que já sou bem grandinho, não?

- Vamos logo, Bartowski.

- Hey! Ele não que ir com você, cara! Deixe o meu amigo em paz!

Chuck nunca havia visto Morgan tão sério daquele jeito. Sentiu muito orgulho do melhor amigo naquele momento.

- Não se intrometa, Morris.

- É Morgan! M-O-R-G-A-N.

- Tanto faz. Vamos Chuck.

O mais velho se aproximou do sofá e segurou o nerd no colo para depois depositá-lo nos ombros.

- Ei! Me solta!

- Quietinho,Bartowski.

- Larga ele!- disse Morgan, pulando sobre o veterano.

O que recebeu foi uma cotovelada em no estômago,caindo no chão,se contorcendo de dor.

Seu melhor amigo não podia acreditar. Morgan estava machucado. Casey o havia machucado.

- Morgan! O que fez com ele?

- Logo vai passar. Quietinho agora.

E sem mais delongas, Casey levou o amante de volta para casa, recebendo várias reclamações ao longo do caminho. Assim que entrou, depositou o menor sobre o sofá.

- Por que fez isso? O Morgan não fez nada para você!

- Ele estava me atrapalhando. Mas não comece a falar. Eu vou falar agora.

- Tá...

- Até entendo que tenha se chateado com aquela história. Aquela conversa veio na hora errada. Olha... Sabe que não sou bom com as palavras... Eu quero dizer... Que você é um bom rapaz. E que eu nunca faria algo do tipo.

-Isso foi um pedido de desculpas?

- É. Que seja. Eu nunca vou te machucar.

-Eu sei... Parei para refletir um pouco e percebi que não tinha como me falar aquilo...

- Agora vamos para algo muito mais interessante?

- Foi só para isso que você me "raptou"?

- Basicamente.

Após essa conversa, nada mais precisou ser dito. O único som que ecoava na casa eram os gemidos de ambos. Não se deram nem ao trabalho de ir para o quarto, pois o chão da sala era bem convidativo. Dessa vez parecia ter algo ainda mais especial e intenso. Não foi ó o que Chuck chamaria de "sexo". Durou por um bom tempo e ao final ambos estavam satisfeitos.

O nerd se levantou com ajuda do mais velho, abotoando a camisa e colocando as calças.

- Uau.

- Estamos conversados?

- Por enquanto sim. Tenho que voltar para o Morgan agora. Você deve um pedido de desculpas para ele.

- Não abuse do meu bom humor, Bartowski.

- Não custava tentar... Vou indo agora.

- Tudo bem.

Com humor renovado, Chuck retornou para casa. Morgan estava no sofá,comendo alguns doces. Tentou até disfarçar os olhos vermelhos. Mas nada escapava aos olhos de seu melhor amigo, que se aproximou o abraçando com carinho.

-Você é o melhor amigo que existe,Morg... Eu te amo.

- Valeu cara... Também te amo.

- Sinto muito pelo Casey... Ele é meio... Impulsivo.

- Tudo bem...

- Ele te machucou muito?

- Claro que meu estomago está doendo até agora e eu fiquei sem ar por alguns segundos. Mas já estou bem.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

- Não tem problema. Eu já estou legal... Vamos assistir?

- Não brinca? Você deixou o _Duas Torres_ pausado até agora?

- Claro! Como poderia assistir sem meu melhor amigo!

- Você o melhor, cara.

Quando Chuck dizia isso não estava brincando. Morgan seria um amigo para a vida toda.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Aháaaa! Se resolveram S2

Cara! Eu amo o Morgan/./

Enfim esse foi o penúltimo capítulo;.;

_**Cherry Vines**_= Aqueles canudinhos compridos vermelhos e doces que todo mundo adora nos E.U.A

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	12. Comic Con

**Comic Con**

Nunca em todos os anos de sua vida Casey pensou que iria para um lugar daqueles.

Só poderia estar mesmo louco. Para variar o nerd sempre acabava o convencendo uma hora ou outra.

Naquele exato momento estava andando por um galpão lotado de pessoas, fantasiadas ou não. Multidões de nerds comprando histórias em quadrinhos e várias celebridades autografando cadernos.

- Essa convenção é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já vi.

- Ah! Anime-se John! É bem legal!

- Para nerds como você e o outro ali. - disse o mais velho, apontando para um agitado Morgan, que vestia uma fantasia de flash.

- Qual é,John... Tenta curtir.

- Espero que fique claro o motivo de eu estar aqui. Não posso deixar que corra nenhum risco.

- Não vão ter agentes da CIA aqui! Vão?

- Nunca se sabe, Bartowski. Agora ande logo com seus amigos esquisitos para nós irmos embora.

Continuaram andando pelo evento quando de repente um cosplayer de Naruto passou correndo e acabou por esbarrar no veterano,que já cerrava os punhos com ódio.

- Calma John. Foi só um acidente.

- Garoto idiota...

- Deixe para lá. Vamos continuar andando, certo?

- ...Grrrr...

- Pare de resmungar! Vamos.

E a jornada continuou. Tanto Morgan quando Chuck paravam de minuto em minuto nos estandes de compra. O mais velho ficou a uma boa distância de ambos.

Mas pensando bem, Chuck até ficava mais sexie com aquela fantasia de "The Spirit".

Porém esse momento de excitação desapareceu quando viu o mesmo gritar desesperado,apontando para frente.

- OHMEUDEUS! É O MASI OKA!

- Não brinca? É ele mesmo! Vamos até lá cara!- disse Morgan,puxando o amigo pelo braço.

Casey rolou os olhos e acompanhou os dois até a mesa de autógrafos. Um japonês baixinho sorria para os fãs enquanto distribuía assinaturas.

As mãos de Chuck tremiam com o caderno. Ficou na fila por um bom tempo até chegar ao elenco de "Heroes".

- Oh meu deus! Você é o Masi Oka!

- Hehe. Acho que sim.

- Eu adoro você em Heroes!

- Obrigado.

- Amo quando o Hiro grita : "Yatta"!

- Hehe... Todos gostam...

- Poderia me dar um autógrafo... E se possível tirar uma foto comigo?

- Claro claro. Se aproxime. - disse o japonês, assinando o caderno e pegando a câmera.

Os três tiraram fotos juntos e só aquilo já valera como passeio para o chefe da nerd herd.

Conversaram com outros elencos, como o de Big Bang Theory,compraram mais alguns comics e pararam para tomar um lanche. É claro que o mais velho não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a quantidade de pessoas fotografando seu "namorado".

-Relaxe, John. É para isso que servem essas convenções. Muita gente vem para fotografar os cosplayers.

- E se usarem a imagem para alguma coisa?

- Oras! Eu estou fantasiado. Ninguém me reconhece com essa máscara e essa capa.

Só os meus amigos.

- Hey, Chuckles. Vai ter palestra sobre Marvel X DC agora. Vamos?

- Pode ir lá, Morg. Vou ficar um pouco aqui...

- Oh... Entendi. Claro. Então vou indo. Encontro vocês na saída.

- Esteja na porta as cinco em ponto, entendeu?- disse Casey.

- Sim senhor.

E lá se foi o nerd, correndo para a sala de palestras, enquanto o casal continuou no pátio.

- Agora sou todo seu. Para onde quer ir?

- Para casa?

- Não vale...

- Vamos para onde você quiser, contanto que não tenha esse monte de esquisitos por perto.

Com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto, Chuck puxou o outro para um lugar bem distante. Uma cabine de duplas para jogos de tabuleiro. Esses tipos se salas sempre estavam vazios.

Tinha um grande sofá de um lado, uma mesa com os jogos e um computador que servia para registrar pontos no outro extremo da sala.

Casey retirou a máscara, o chapéu e a capa do namorado, finalmente era o nerd que conhecia tão bem.

- Não dá para fazer... Muita coisa aqui... - disse Chuck sentindo um arrepio quando o mais velho tocou os lábios em sua nuca.

- Mas podemos fazer outras coisas interessantes. - sussurrou o mais velho de modo sensual.

Sem mais delongas, colaram seus lábios num beijo avassalador. Começou de modo delicado, com apenas toques e logo se tornou profundo; Suas línguas exploravam ambas as bocas. As mãos passeavam por todos os lugares, em busca de mais contato.

Logo vieram os arranhões, as mordidas e mais beijos por todos os lados. Casey só faltou rasgar a camisa do mais novo, desabotoando a com pressa, procurando entrar em contato com a pele lisa e pálida. Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do outro até chegar aos mamilos rosados, mordendo-os com muito cuidado para não machucar o nerd.

Chuck gemia baixinho, com as costas apoiadas no braço do sofá, agarrando o corpo do mais velho com força. Não poderiam ir mais longe que aquilo. Foi o que pensou.

Sem aviso, o mais velho desabotoou as calças do nerd começando a estimulá-lo devagar. Amava observar o rosto contorcido de prazer do outro, as bochechas rosadas, a boca entreaberta por onde saiam suspiros de deleite.

- J-John... Não... Aqui não...

- Estamos quase lá, garoto... Só mais um pouquinho...

O estímulo se tornou cada vez mais intenso, até Chuck despejar toda sua semente nas mãos do amante. Seu coração parecia querer pular para fora de tão acelerado.

Nunca pensou que faria algo do tipo numa convenção daquelas. Muito menos que seria com seu namorado.

Casey sentou-o em seu colo, puxando-o para mais um beijo e depois um abraço.

- Eu te amo John...

- Também gosto de você...

Era incrível o quanto o mais velho se sentia bem perto do garoto. Ele era a pessoa mais carinhosa que já conhecera na vida. Apenas na presença de Chuck se sentia confortável em ser ele mesmo. Quando o mais novo sorria, tudo parecia melhor.

Era tão bobinho e tão inocente que chegava a ser fofo. Mesmo que você fosse à pior pessoa do mundo, ele o perdoaria e sorriria daquele jeito que só ele fazia.

Ter conhecido Chuck talvez fora a coisa mais honrosa e boa que já havia feito na vida.

E faria de tudo para que aquele sorriso durasse até o fim de sua vida.

**FIM

* * *

**

**By Vicky**

Ah! chegamos ao final de mais uma ;33

Chuck X Casey são fofos;.;

Espero que tenha gostado momor*-*

Logo voltarei com mais fics para vocês todos ;333

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Ava Malfoy ( MM)**, **Jiyoshi P. Malfoy** e **Andre Caldas**

**Jya**


End file.
